The Next Heir of Terrasen
by Booksandbooks15
Summary: This story is about the start of Rowan and Aelin's family. All characters belong to Sarah J Maas. Please review, I always appreciate feedback.
1. Chapter 1

Aelin woke to cold sweats and a twist in her gut. Rushing to her bathing room, she emptied the contents of her stomach. Unfortunately, not much went on that Rowan, the warrior-prince who had shared her bed for the past three years, her carranam and blood sworn protector, and her husband of a year, did not notice. Getting out of bed, he knelt beside her to see if she was alright. Sweeping back her hair, he felt her forehead, checking for a fever. "Not a flu," he announced as he gingerly lead her back to bed.

"I'm actually feeling alright now," she said, as she moved to get ready for her busy day of running a kingdom. "It's probably just monthly nausea."

Rowan followed her to the closet and watched her get dressed, analyzing her movements, to see if she was, indeed, alright. Deciding not to fight it, he followed her out of her rooms, to a meeting room where Aedion and Lyssandra were waiting. They began there meeting on the state of the restoration of Morath.

Aedion began, "The witch clans have been helpful, although-"

"Excuse me," she interrupted and bolted to the door. She didn't make it two steps past it before she vomited for the second time that morning.

"I think it would be best if we reconvene at a later time," said Rowan, his eyebrows scrunching in concern.

"That seems like a good idea," said Aedion.

Lyssandra left the room to go check on her. "Are you alright?" She asked, concerned for her friend.

"Yes, I don't know why I keep getting sick, I feel fine now. At first I thought it was monthly pains but I haven't even started bleeding."

Lyssandra was quiet for a few moments before she asked, "Have you been remembering your contraceptive?" Aelin's face paled. Lyssandra added, "Maybe you should go see a healer." Lyssandra walked away to give her some room to think.

Rowan met up with Aelin in their rooms. He found her at the pianoforte with her brows furrowed.

"Are you alright, Fireheart?"

"Yes, of course. Everything's fine," she replied quickly.

He came up behind her and wrapped her in his arms. "Are you sure, Aelin?"

She only sighed in response. When she finally did speak all she said was, "I think I'm going to go see a healer."

"Would you like me to go with you, Love?"

"No, I'll be alright, I just want to be safe," she said to reassure her carranam. What would he even think if she was... No she wouldn't worry about that now. Not until she knew. "I think I'll go see if one of the healers has time now," she said, almost absentmindedly, and walked toward the door.

Rowan watched her leave, not feeling any better about her condition. What's wrong with her? She doesn't have a flu, he thought to himself. At least she's getting checked out.

Still concerned, but with nothing more he could do, he went out to train with Aedion. The young man was just as talented as Aelin, but just as arrogant too. Training with the Wolf of the North was always a good way to distract himself.

Aelin walked down the corridors until she came to the healers quarters. Almost timidly, she knocked on the door twice, then opened it slowly. She was greeted by a young woman whose name was lost on her, until she said, "Good afternoon, your majesty, my name is Liza, how can I help you?"

Aelin swallowed once, her cheeks flushed with nerves, then said, "I've gotten sick twice today and I wanted to just get checked over to be safe,"

"No problem," Liza said, "When was your last bleeding?"

"Seven weeks ago," Aelins face flushed again, "But since Endovier they haven't been every month."

"Okay, can you lay on the table so I can assess you magically?"

Aelin did. It was a few moments before Liza looked up from her work and smiled, "Congratulations, your majesty, it appears that you are about a month an a half pregnant,"

The world seemed to stop. Pregnant? Her illness was morning sickness? What was Rowan going to do? His late wife had died while pregnant. Will he be mad? She wasn't particularly upset by it, it was the right time to have a baby, to produce an heir, to be a mother. Then she realized that Liza was waiting for a response, "Thank you, Liza. Is there anything that I need to do?"

Liza smiled a comforting smile that had Aelin smiling back, "I will give you a tonic, your majesty, for the morning sickness. And avoid drinking alcohol, to protect the heir. But other than that, I don't have any other directions. You should come see me in a month or two, or if you have any questions,"

"Okay, thank you again, Liza." Aelin said as she sat up, grabbed her tonic, and started back toward the rooms she shared with Rowan.

Rowan was in the bath when she finally arrived at her rooms, her brows once again furrowed. She walked into the bathing room, took of her clothes and got into the bath with him, his chest against her back. A reflex much like breathing, he automatically wrapped her in his arms. They sat like that, silent, for seconds, minutes, hours, it could have been days and she wouldn't have noticed.

Finally Rowan spoke. "Are you going to tell me what the healer said?" He asked softly.

She sighed, "Mhmmmm," she hummed in response, but said no more on to he subject.

"Fireheart, I'm worried. Please talk to me," he pleaded.

Aelin exhaled and braced herself for his reaction when she whispered, "I'm pregnant."

Rowan was once again silent. She could feel, rather than see his shock. She was afraid to turn around to see his face. Was it of fear? Joy? Anger? Please don't let him be angry, she thought to herself. At last he lowered his head to the crease between her shoulder and her neck and kissed her. Making his way up her neck, he turned her face to have access to her mouth. "A baby?" He finally said, smiling.

Aelin laughed in relief, "A baby," she confirmed and she kissed his lips once more.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few weeks were much of the same, throwing up, meetings, throwing up, and cuddling with Rowan. Each morning, almost without fail, she woke up sick, and almost without fail, Rowan would get up with her, soothing her in anyway he could. The overprotective fae came out constantly, irritating Aelin to no end, but Rowan couldn't help it, his wife was carrying his child and he would never forget what happened last time. The first time she really saw it was when she went out to do some light training with Aedion and Rowan all but carried her back inside, insisting she needed rest, all the while Aedion looked on with a confused expression. She ended up winning that battle, informing him that keeping herself in shape would keep both her and the baby healthier.

A month passed and she decided to go see Liza, the healer, again. This time Rowan insisted on coming as well. She got there and Liza greeted them, "Good morning, your magesties," Liza smiled.

"Good morning, Liza," Aelin greeted. Rowan nodded his hello.

"How are you feeling?" Liza asked.

"Pretty good, the morning sickness has been decreasing, and I've been staying active doing lighter versions of my training," Ailen replied. Rowan grumbled about the training, but Liza informed him that it was just fine and in fact healthy.

"Well, you appear to be extremely healthy, in the next few days or weeks you'll start to notice your stomach growing, now that you're almost at your second trimester," Lisa said and Rowan grinned, anticipating his wife's new figure.

"Thank you, Liza," said Aelin, getting of the table.

"Anytime, your majesty. Please come see me in two months or sooner if you have questions," Liza waved as the king and queen left.

Rowan waited till they were back in their rooms before he embraced Aelin. "Thank you," he said, "Thank you for this, for a home and a family." He pulled away only to bring his lips down on hers and kissed her. His lips moving against her lips in soft whispers, softer than his usual kisses. "This is what it feels like to live, Aelin, we are not merely surviving anymore."

She pulled him onto the bed and continued kissing him moving her mouth toward his jugular, causing a low sound to resonate in his throat. She kissed him there for a while before he moved her lips back to his, his tongue sliding into her mouth, teasing her tongue. Now it was her turn to moan... Then her stomach growled...

While Rowan was kissing that sweet spot at the base of her neck she panted, "Rowan?"

"Mmmmm?" He moaned in reply.

"As much fun as this is, and believe me, it feels amazing, but... I'm kind of hungry," Aelin finally said and Rowan looked up and smiled. "Of course you are," he said and leaned down and gave her belly a peck before he gave her lips one last kiss, stood up, held out a hand and pulled her out of bed, to walk her to the kitchen for some lunch.

That night, they laid in bed taking turns guessing about their child.

"She'll be beautiful," Rowan said, adoringly.

"She!?" Aelin scoffed, "He will be strong," she mused.

Rowan laughed, kissing her cheek. They decided to go to sleep, and as they had for the past three years, he held her tight as they drifted into soft snores.

A few hours later Rowan was awoken from screaming beside him. Aelin lay, still asleep with tears streaming from her eyes and at a temperature he knew was because of her wildfire. He gently shook her to wake her up, "Aelin," he said gently, shaking her again. "Aelin." When she opened her eyes they were haunted by a look that sent chills down his spine.

"I dreamed," her voice raspy from screaming, she swallowed, "I dreamed that Maeve stole our baby, she stole our baby and we couldn't stop her, I was helpless," a sob escaped the back of her throat.

"Shhhh, Aelin, shhhhh. It's okay. She can't touch our baby. First she wouldn't dare, second, nothing can stop the two of us. To whatever end, Fireheart." He held her close. A woman so strong, a strong warrior, a strong ruler, a strong ally, and a strong friend and wife, was terrified at the thought that a queen across an ocean was going to steal their child. It would never happen. He would never let it happen.

"I know," she exhaled, finally calm. "The two of us will protect our child, to whatever end." Her body returned to a normal temperature, no longer defending her dream-child from Maeve. She curled back up with Rowan and fell asleep next to him once again. This time drifting into a much more peaceful slumber.


End file.
